Bad Genius
by jujae-kr
Summary: Yunseong itu jenius tapi sangat buruk, setidaknya itu menurut Donghyun yang amat membencinya tanpa alasan. (bxb. PRODUCE X 101 HWANGKEUM)


BAD GENIUS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyun mendengus tidak suka ketika ia mendapati pintu cafe terbuka akibat gerakan dari seorang mahasiswa semester tiga bernama Hwang Yunseong yang mulai minggu kemarin bekerja untuknya—menjadi guru les privatnya.

Ia terlampau cepat, pikir Donghyun sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Yunseong membuat janji jam lima sore dan ia benar-benar datang tepat waktu. Sekilas Donghyun bisa menangkap senyum lelaki itu lewat ujung matanya, astaga, Donghyun tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk membenci hal itu.

"Selamat sore, Donghyun." senyuman Yunseong masih bertahan membuat Donghyun ingin segera pergi dari sana. Yunseong melirik ke arah meja yang kosong, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Materi kita hari ini Ekonomi. Baca bukumu sebentar selagi aku memesan minuman untuk kita."

Setelah Yunseong pergi, yang bisa Donghyun lakukan hanyalah memberi cibiran kecil yang tentu tak akan pernah terlihat oleh Yunseong. Donghyun membolak-balikkan bukunya tanpa minat, sepuluh menit hingga Yunseong kembali dan mood Donghyun benar-benar hancur sepenuhnya.

Kemudian pembelajaran dimulai begitu saja—tidak ada kesan yang berarti bagi Donghyun meski harus ia akui kalau ilmu yang diberikan oleh Yunseong memang sampai dengan baik ke otaknya. Hanya saja, Donghyun memang membenci sosok ini dari awal. Tak hanya cinta, benci pun bisa tak beralasan, 'kan?

Suara rintikan hujan membuat Yunseong mendongak, memastikan apakah hujan yang turun dari langit yang sudah gelap itu deras atau tidak. Di hadapannya masih seorang Keum Donghyun, kini sibuk berkutat dengan soal-soal sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Yunseong sedikit pun.

Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Yunseong merasakannya. Bendera perang yang selalu dikirim oleh Donghyun tiap kali mata mereka tak sengaja beradu pandang.

Yunseong selalu tersenyum ketika merasakan hal itu lagi dan lagi. Sebut saja hal itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan karena pada dasarnya ia memang menyukai Donghyun, tak peduli sebesar apa ego bocah tersebut.

"Ayo pulang."

Donghyun terkesiap ketika Yunseong menutup bukunya, membuat lengan mereka bersentuhan dan hal itu memberi efek berlebihan bak listrik bagi Donghyun. Donghyun merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang waktu karena tubuhnya selalu tak selaras dengan hatinya yang banyak membenci Yunseong.

Menit berikutnya, baik Donghyun maupun Yunseong berdiri—hendak pulang. Dalam hati Donghyun sudah cemas karena hujan tak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan ke halte demi sebuah bus.

Kesadaran Donghyun tidak bekerja begitu baik saat ini ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia dan Yunseong sudah berada di parkiran cafe. Diliriknya Yunseong yang sedang menanggalkan jaket jinsnya.

"Hah?" Donghyun terkejut saat Yunseong menyampirkan jaket yang kebesaran itu di tubuhnya. Sungguh, Donghyun benci, amat benci, tapi ia tak melepas jaket itu begitu saja.

Tidak sama sekali. Bodohnya Donghyun malah menyamankan tubuhnya di balik jaket tersebut setelah melempar tatapan tak suka yang begitu kentara pada Yunseong.

Yunseong menggenggam jari-jari Donghyun yang bersembunyi di balik jaketnya, kemudian merasakan perubahan pada air muka Donghyun namun ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal hal itu. Ia tahu Donghyun memang pintar dalam mengatur ekspresinya.

"Children don't go home alone. So, tell me the way to your home."

Ah, sial, apa lagi kali ini, batin Donghyun terus berperang sementara genggaman jari-jarinya semakin mengerat pada jari-jari Yunseong.

Sejujurnya Donghyun tak mengerti mengapa Yunseong rela membagi waktunya demi menjadi seorang guru privat sementara ia punya satu buah mobil dan satu unit apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk ukuran mahasiswa sepertinya. Donghyun juga berani bersumpah bahwa Yunseong berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

"Kau pintar dan punya potensi." ujar Yunseong, ia menginjak pedal untuk menjalankan mobil membelah jalanan malam yang masih ramai. "Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah motivasi."

"Kau tau apa yang kubutuhkan, tapi yang tidak kubutuhkan? Hal sepertimu dalam hidupku." Donghyun menyeringai setelah merasa kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Yunseong skak.

Donghyun mungkin lupa kalau Yunseong lebih pintar darinya. Untuk beberapa waktu, ucapan Donghyun tak diindahkan sama sekali, dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja sementara Donghyun sendiri tersenyum bangga.

Seluruh kebanggaan Donghyun menguap begitu saja ketika ia melihat tak ada perubahan dari raut Yunseong. Oh, hal itu belum cukup untuk menamparnya?

"Mari buat kesepakatan."

"Apa?"

"Untuk satu bulan penuh, biarkan aku mengajarimu. Lalu, jika nilai-nilaimu sudah menunjukkan perubahan yang baik, maka urusan kita bisa selesai."

"Urusan kita selesai, tapi tidak untuk urusanku dengan ayahku!" Donghyun menggertak Yunseong dengan gerakan cepat. "Jika saja ayahku tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini, aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melihat wajahmu."

Karena... kau terlalu tampan untuk bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengajari seseorang yang membenciku."

"Tapi kau sudah diamanahkan."

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu mempertahankanku?"

Donghyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ah... benar juga. Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Lalu mengapa rasanya ia tak menyesal telah mengeluarkan kalimat itu?

"Lupakan saja kesepakatan tadi. Kita akan tetap belajar seperti biasanya."

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan terima kasih bukanlah pertanda bahwa kau kalah secepat itu, 'kan?

"Sampai." Yunseong meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian mengulas senyum tipis ketika melihat Donghyun terlelap sambil memeluk tasnya. Dengan gerakan amat perlahan ia mengusak rambut Donghyun membuat yang lebih muda menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Kau baik dan manis, hanya saja..." dengan enggan Yunseong harus memotong kalimatnya demi menolak kenyataan bahwa memang seperti itulah adanya Donghyun. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Donghyun yang berisi, mengelusnya amat pelan. "Astaga, can't handle this anymore."

Detik berikutnya, Yunseong tanpa ragu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghyun. Kemudian ia buru-buru menjauhkannya dan mengusap bibir Donghyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Wow... how brave I was. Sorry, Dongie." gumamnya pelan. Matanya menulusuri setiap bagian wajah Donghyun, beruntung Donghyun hanya melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun.

Jantung Yunseong rasa-rasanya hampir meledak; ia merasa bodoh dan pemberani di waktu yang bersamaan.

Donghyun tidak berkata apapun, ia segera menyandang tasnya dan turun dari mobil Yunseong, tapi ia tak kunjung masuk ke dalam rumahnya sampai mobil Yunseong menghilang di balik tikungan.

Dan rasanya Donghyun hendak menangisi seluruh isi dunia ketika ia sadar bahwa Yunseong berhasil membawanya pulang ke rumah tanpa sedikitpun alamat yang ia beritahukan. Juga ciuman yang dicuri Yunseong tadi. Donghyun tak marah; ia justru memerah.

Baik, ia sepenuhnya kalah.

LINE!

Donghyun :

Mr. Bad Genius you were so weird hhhhh

Btw, thanks for the ride also the jacket

Dan lain kali kalau mau cium, just make sure that I'm awake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
